Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: 2ndtoHereKittyKittyKitty. Residents of Rain country, Reira and Hidan live simple and peaceful lives. After two years, old friends start to appear, choices are made, tears are shed, fight are ensured but there's no going back, even if they all live forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Rain, Rain...**__**Don't Go Away...**_

Eternal: tada! I bring you the sequel to _Here Kitty Kitty Kitty_ !! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Tsukimaru! Miss Tsukimaru!" called out a little voice. The long hair girl turned around to catch the much smaller girl in a hug. There was an exchange of laughter and the girl said,

"My mom's here, so I'm going home now!" She flashed a smile, she had already lost her left canine. The other girl squatted down to her level and pushed some of the white blonde bangs out of the little girl's eyes.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorow Ginko," smiled the teacher's assistant. She nodded and turned heel to run to her mother, who was waiting calmly a few feet away. She threw a wave over her shoulder and she waved in return, laughing lightly to herself.

The rain softly came down on the girl, dampening her hair somewhat, but she didn't mind. She leaned against the building, waving to the last student with a smile. She folded her arms over her stomach and smiled gently at the lush green landscape of Rain country.

Yes, Rain country. She and Hidan had moved there after the departure of the other criminals and it had been a few years since then, two almost three, but she hadn't aged a physical day. Praise to Jashin for his immortality. This was their first somewhat permenant residence, after a good few years (if they liked it) then they would leave, they couldn't stay for too long, because people would notice their never ending youth.

Grumbling could be heard and she angled her head to the side, to see Hidan making his way over. He was dressed in brown pants and a white tank top, his head covered by one of those farming reed hats, almost like the Akatsuki styled ones. His eyes were ever violet and his hair had grown a bit so he wore it pushed back and gathered in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Gaah, I swear those heathens are frickin' slave drivers!" he grumbled as he came closer, rubbing the back of his neck. He lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed as she usually did. "So, how was your day with the brats?" He made it a habit to come pick her up after he was done working, which about the time that the school dismissed students.

She wacked him gently on the stomach with the back of her hand. "They're not brats," she clarified. "They're kids, and it was fine thank you." His arm snaked around her waist firmly and she unfurled her navy umbrella, holding it above their heads, despite Hidan's snazzy hat.

"So...how was your boss being a slave driver?" she asked good naturally. Hidan worked in the fields, it was the only work he was qualified for and that he could do well. She on the other hand, could handle children well and had an empathetic nature, making her an excellent teacher, even if she was only an assistant.

"Okay, take a load of this," he began, painting her a mental picture. "I was going along, doing my job and minding my own damn business when he suddenly yells at me to get over and help in the smaller fields!"

"Aren't the smaller fields easier?" she asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"They're a piece of cake but the problem that...it's the newbie's field." He paused to shudder. "My boss wanted me to go 'help' with the new field workers, and let me tell you it was like fucking shooting myself in the face repeatedly."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," she consuled. He sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder as they walked. "There there you baby," she joked, rubbing his back. He exhaled heavily through his nose, disapproving of the term 'baby'. The wind blew and her long brown whipped to the side.

She hadn't physically change, her physique was the same as it were two years ago. Her eyes were still the strong azure color, her skin the same porclien pale and she still blushed the same viberant shades of red and pink. Though she had changed a little bit, her hair was longer for one, down to the edges of her shoulderblades and she usually wore it down and pulled partway back with some layers out. She didn't wear ninja clothes anymore, they were stored in a hidden drawer, along with her Konoha headband. Instead, she dressed in simple civilian garments, pants and shirts, skirts and blouses and even some sundresses when the weather was nice.

"I'm not a baby..." he mumbled under his breath, standing fully and looking away, his lips in a pout.

"No, never," she cooed, standing on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek. "You're a big, strong man." She clapped him on the arm, and he gave her a deadpan look.

"You're mocking me," he stated.

"What?" she covered her mouth with her free hand. "I would never do such a terrible thing!"

Without another pause, Hidan scooped her up in his bare arms causing her umbrella to fail at covering them from the rain and he sprinted down the street. Her yelp of surprise could be heard, followed by laughing as the rain fell faster. His deep voice and her lighter one twisted together to form a perfect duet of laughter that rang through the streets.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at their flat, dripping wet with rain water. He set the smaller girl down and they removed their sandels.

"Great, now we're soaked," she mumbled, a bit out of breath due to her previous laughter. "Why do I even bother to bring this umbrella if you're just going to run me through the rain?" asked Reira, propping the umbrella by the door. Hidan hung up his hat on a stand then turned to face her, standing chest to chest with her, arms locked at the small of her back.

"You're the teacher," he said, laying his forehead against hers. "So why don't you tell me?'

"I think..." she started, looking up at him, not moving away. "That you're doing it so that I would go clean up and you would have an excuse to peek on me in the shower," she concluded.

"Well damn, you must be phsycic," he purred, pressing his lips to hers. "But if I'm _with _you it's not considered peeking," he implied. She simply rolled her eyes and her cheeks glowed with a light pink blush. "You know when you blush it makes me only want you more," he licked his lips at that last sentance. She looked away and her face flared as if to spite him. She could feel the viberations his chest produced when he gave a deep chuckle.

"I love you, y'know..." he whispered, one arm wrapping around her waist while another became firmly planted behind her neck. His fingers became lost in her hair and she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"I love you too..." she told him, pressing her lips against his as if sealing her words. He kissed back, his blood steaming with passion for the simple girl and she responded positively, pulling the small hair tie from his silver hair and it soon became twisted in her fingers.

"So how about that shower?" he suggested seductively. She was suddenly scooped up in his arms again and he carried her into the white bathroom, while she yelped in surprise again.

(A/N: should I write a bit of what occurs in the bathroom? Would you like it? Is it too much for the first chapter? Well I'm writing some anyway, too bad =P)

The shower's hot water rushed on, making a small hissing sound in the process. The much stronger man pushed the teacher against the wall, not slamming her, simply pressing her there, forbidding her from moving away from him. She agreed with his terms and didn't move away, instead she pushed back, her hands pushing against his chest and forcing them up to his shoulders, feeling in the grooves of his muscles through his shirt that was soaked with rain and sweat. His hands slithered under her white shirt and he tugged on her bra, but it was unyielding.

"I hate that thing..." he grumbled, his lips moving against hers and he fiddled with the woman's undergarment again. She giggled and covered his hands with hers and helped him undo the fastens that stopped him from his ultimate goal. Once it was unlocked, Reira ducked out of his grasp before he could grab her and stood idly by the shower door, acting as if she was very bored and about to leave. With a growl, he pounced her again, thus time swiftly removing her shirt, leaving the unhooked bra barely hanging onto her shoulders, but yet still concealing. Again, she pushed her hands against his stomach, this time they ventured downward, allowing her fingertips to dip into the waistline of his brown pants, but then she pulled away. Just to tease him. He swore.

Hidan pulled off his own shirt and threw it to the side, allowing it to land it a pile somewhere. His hand found the zipper on the side of her skirt and a moment later it was in a pool around her feet, allowing her dark blue undergarment set to be fully shown. His large hands roamed her pale skin, sending chills up her spine while her cheeks flooded with pink heat. He opened the shower door and pulled her in with him, the water hitting them with full force.

"I love you," he said, while his lips molded against hers. "More than anything." He ripped the bra from her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him fiercely back. She stood bare torso to bare torso with him, her full breasts flush against him. He bit back a groan.

"I love you so much, it hurts," she told him.

He chuckled. "So, we're both masochistic huh?"

"In our own twisted way," she laughed softly, pressing her lips to his again, her digits lost in his dripping wet silver hair.

.......... ........... ......... ......... Night .......... ......... ........... ........... ...........

Her eyelids started to grow heavy as she looked over some papers that she was suppose to be grading. She pulled out the next paper and smiled when she saw a bunch of doodles on the margins. Ginko, she thought with a small laugh.

"How long does it take to grade some papers?" asked Hidan, leaning over the back of the couch, looking down at her small pile of papers.

"It just depends what they're doing. I help out with some other grades too," she reminded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Overachiever," snickered Hidan, while hopping over the back and landing beside her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his violet eyes looked at the papers, his arms around her waist once more.

After a few more moments, she put all of her stuff back into her bag and said,

"I'm going to bed." A yawn followed, as if to reinforce her statement.

"Finally," sighed Hidan. One of the little quirks that the priest possessed was that he didn't like to go to bed if she was still up and working. Even though she told him a hundred times over that she would be fine if he slept, he wouldn't hear of it, he would stay awake even if he was going to drop dead.

She took her spot underneath the soft comforter and Hidan slid in as well, his arm snaking out to hold onto her waist through the night. She was so soft and he didn't want her to hurt at all, if he could prevent her pain, he would. His eyes wandered down to the exposed portion of her chest that her shirt allowed and saw a fraction of the pearly white scar that resided above her heart. He leaned and gently kissed her forehead, hoping that the hurtful memories would vanish with time and that he would fully heal her wounded heart.

Before she slipped into unconsciousness, an image of a dark skinned man with even darker stitches flashed through her inner eye.

_"If my heart was to suffer, I would want only you to heal it..."_

_"You thought wrong."_

"I love you," murmured Hidan, while she hid her face in his chest. He embraced her fully, arms securely around her. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you, Hidan..." she whispered. "So much..." Soon, she was asleep.

As the moon light drifted into their room, the light caught the shine of the gold bands around their left hand. Their ring fingers.

Engraved on each was the word...

_Forever..._

**R E V I E W!!! Tell me what you thought and what you would want to see, I'm open to all sorts of ideas, so feel free to express any! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away..**_

Eternal: Hey everyone! I hope the first chapter caught your interest enough to keep reading, but I have a few good ideas for this writing project =P

anybody know what story of mine Ginko's from? =]

Disclaimer: I did not think of the name Tonni for one of the students, its part of the screenname from one of my good reviewers! =D

So...who's ready for some drama??? =P

**Chapter 2**

"Oi! Tsukimaru!" shouted the field boss. The worker stood up straight and turned around, tilting his hat up in the process.

"What?" he yelled back. It was raining harder today and he wasn't very pleased with it. It made him slightly bitter to start his day with rain and it made the day seem horribly long.

"We need you in the smaller fields!" he explained. He growled in aggravation. The next chance he got, that field boss was going to have an unfortunate work accident. A purposeful accident, that is. Maybe drowning in the reed fields? No, you'd have to be retarded to drown in those.

"Hurry up Tsukimaru!" scolded his boss. He exhaled loudly through his nose and made his way over to the smaller fields, where the teenage boy waited nervously. This would be fun.

"Where's your blade brat?" he asked bluntly, seeing that his hands were vacant.

"I-I don't have one," he stuttered, avoiding eye contact. Hidan rolled his eyes, great, he got stuck teaching a wimp. He pulled a spare sickle sycth (?) from his belt and tossed it to the boy. He fumbled with the item and dropped it when the edge of the blade cut his finger.

"Ow!" he yelped, holding his hand as if it were broken.

"Tough," sympathesized Hidan. "Now pick it up and let's get started."

He paused. "Should we really do it in this weather?"

Did he really just ask that? It was Rain country, it rained every frickin' day.

Hidan, lifted the edge of his hat to get a better look at the kid. His brown hair was nicely parted and his clothes looked clean.

"What's your name?" gruffed the Jashinist.

"K-Kai Sumataro," he answered.

"Ah, Sumataro's kid then," he grumbled, his hat concealing most of his features again. Properly, his name was Taimaru Sumataro and he was one of the main field owners. Hidan didn't particulary care for that man because was the one who would cheerfully contact his home stead on the day of the worst weather possible and have him work overtime. Yes, they were best buddies. No. Just no.

"Whatever just get your blade and start cutting," he grouched, wishing that the day was over. Too bad that the job paid good money...

...... .......... ........... with Reira.... ..... .... ....... .......

"Miss Tsukimaru!" cried a student, running from the group of kids. "Miss Tsukimaru!"

She stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the student. "What is it Tonni?"

"I scraped my knee!" she cried, pointing to her bleeding knee, which her shorts didn't cover. She used her fists to rub away her tears and sniffed. The palms of her hands were dirty too, she must've fallen on all fours when the other children were playing.

"Alright, come here," she consuled, pulling the girl onto her lap. She nodded and sniffed again. Reira, pushed some of her flaming red hair away from her face and rubbed her back soothingly. Her hand began to glow with a soft lavender hue and she held it over the injured knee. Tonni gasped in amazement, her tears drying. When she pulled her hand away, all signs of the previous scratch were gone.

"Better?" she asked gently. She nodded and threw her little arms around her neck in a hug.

"Thanks Miss Tsukimaru!" she chirped, sliding off her lap and running back to the other students. She chuckled softly and resumed her paperwork, humming to herself.

"Reira!" shrilled one of the nearby teachers. That teacher was suppose to be outside watching the children play. She flinched at the volume and stood to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

She gasped for breath. "A-A criminal, th-that one who just escaped, is making off with Ginko!!" Her heart froze and she sprinted out of there, using chakra that had long laid dormant.

No one will hurt those dear to her, she thought as she heard Ginko cry out for help.

......... ......... ........ .... at random, cheap bar/Inn ......... .............. ........... .............

"Here's your total, sir," said the employee, placing the white piece of paper on the table next to the heavily cloaked man. He grunted a reply and the worker scurried off, sweat trickling down his neck. Scary man.

A dark skinned hand reached out to pick up the paper and he fished out the desired amount of money and left it on the receit. He pulled the lower portion of his mask down and took a drink of his tea, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving in this strange bar of an inn. It reminded him of the strange inn with the creepy old man, which in turn reminded him--

_"Kakuzu...I loved you..."_

_"Look at me Kakuzu...!"_

He took another drink of his bitter tea, swallowing away the image of her crying, broken form. The way her hair moved when she shook her head in disbelief, her brilliant azure eyes shining with tears and her voice. God, it was like a phantom, constantly haunting his mind, ringing in his ears at the smallest reminders. Sometimes he would turn around to see if she was truly standing beside him, whispering in his ear.

"What brings you in here, stranger?" asked the bar tender, wiping a glass. he had a scar over his left eye.

"Bounties," he answered curtly. "Know any?"

"Sure, I know some," he answered, putting the glass away. "Plenty of things goin' on in this here Rain country."

"Hmph," he mumbled, drinking again.

"Like that new criminal that jus' escaped. Tremota or somethin' was his name," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Use to bring young kids in here..." he trailed off. "Later you could hear them cryin' and screamin' from the back...Cryin' fer their mothers..."

"What kind of money?" he asked, looking down at his now empty tea cup.

"Wouldn't know, a good share if caught alive, I know that," he said, taking the cup away and refilling it. When he turned around to return the cup, the man was gone. He scratched the back of his head again.

"Damn ninjas..." he mumbled.

.. ............ ......... .........

He walked down the street, fully cloak with his face mask covering his boldly deformed stitches. The rain pelted down and he kept his gaze low. Stupid Rain country, it was always wet and muggy. He hasn't seen the sun once during his stay so far, he kind of missed it.

But more than the sun...he missed her. Good god, he missed her so much. Her voice, her presence, attitude, her laughter and smiles. He missed the warmth of her body when heheld her to him, and the way that they fit together like two awkward pieces of a puzzle.

"I'm coming!" shouted her voice.

He froze, thinking that his mind was playing morbid tricks on him again.

"I'm coming Ginko! Just hold on!" she shouted.

He lifted his gaze from the ground just in time to see her sprint past him, following a crying child that was being carried off. Her long brown hair was flying behind her like a cape, strong azure hues staring determinedly ahead, and chakra flowing through her like an electrical current.

She ran passed him and he couldn't move his feet or even recall how to breathe. It was her.

It was really her...

"R-Reira..." Her name tasted like water tasted to a man dying of thrist. It refreshed him, sharpened his senses and without thinking of the consequences, he ran after her.

**R E V I E W!!!! I got this out as soon as possible before my studying for finals began, I may do a little adding on and writing but most likely no posted chapters until next friday or before this weekend (don't hold your breath) is out.**

**How's that for some drama?? Tell me what you think, or ideas you would like to see**

**By the way, on my homepage is my account and I published a picture of Hidan and Reira from this story, so feel free to go look and comment me lol =P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away...**_

Eternal: Onward!!

**Chapter 2**

Ginko cried out again and the teacher gritted her teeth and pushed herself faster, chakra rushing through her viens, renewing her strength. She passed a stranger dressed in a cloak and facemask, but thought nothing of it, the young girl was the only focus that she possessed.

"Ginko, I'm coming!" she shouted. Ginko continued to squirm in the man's grasp, reaching out to her, tears streaking her face.

"Miss Tsukimaruuuuu!" she cried out. With an extra bust of chakra she tackled the man, sending the three of them to the ground. Much swearing could be heard from the man as Reira wretched the crying child from his grip. He reacted quickly and grabbed a handful of her long hair, which caused her to gasp in surprise as he yanked her head back. With a shove, she managed to give Ginko a head start on running to a safe place.

"Damn broad..." he grumbled, slamming her head into the ground. Her eyes widened on the impact and then narrowed in anger as she clenched her teeth together.

"Ginko..." she called out loud enough for the girl to hear. "I want you to cover your eyes, I'm about to get very scary." There was a little meep, and she knew that the child had her face covered.

"And you..." she said to the man that was currently pinning her down. "Are going to regret everything you've done." The escaped cruiminal lost a bit of his color, but saved most of his face by slamming her head into the ground again.

Within a breath's amount of time, she had gripped his arm and threw him across the street, skidding across the paved road. The rain fell harder, filling the already large puddles and the immortal girl stood up to her full height, hair free from the delicate clip that kept a portion of her hair back.

She reached into her pocket and the man flinched, scrambling to his feet and drawing out his kunai as fast as he could. She smirked, her wet hair falling into her eyes while blood trickled down the back of her neck. With a flick of her wrist, a spike was produced and she used the base to draw a large circle around herself. Then a triangle in the center appeared.

Suddenly the man cried out, clutching the back of his head. He knees buckled under the sudden pain.

"Does that hurt?" she asked. She twirled the blade with her right hand and brought it across her arm, leaving a deep cut, blood racing from the opening. He gave a girlish scream as a mirror wound appeared on his arm.

"Did you really think you could keep living this way with no repercussions?" she growled. Another cut appeared on her leg. He yelled again.

Her long hair had changed to white and her skin was black with the exception of the white skeletal appearances on her limbs. He fell to the ground, head bowed and hands clenched in some form of forgiveness.

"Ginko," she called out again. "I need you to cover your ears for a few moments."

"Kay..." she heard.

She leapt from the circle, her skin flashing back to its porclien shade and she slide the pike through his heart, effortlessly. She closed her eyes when he screamed and murmured her prayer to Jashin. Warm wind surrounded her and she gave a small smile at her god's proxy presence. The weapon shrunk and she returned it to her pocket, then slowly walked away, her leg stinging slightly from the cut.

The wind blew away the symbol that was drawn into the ground.

"Ginko?" she called out. The blonde haired girl peeked out from behind a tree then ran to her.

"M-Miss Ts-Tsukimaruuuu!" she sobbed. Reira scopped the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It was so s-scary!!!" she told her. She rubbed her back and started to walk back to the school.

"It's alright, I'm right here sweetie," she soothed. The girl continued to cry into her shoulder and Reira kept using those soft motherly words that makes you feel safe and protected. "I'm right here," she whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The masked man followed her, stealthy as he could possibly be. He watched the way she held that girl, as if she were her own and he felt his heart soften slightly. Her voice strengthened his confidence and the moment the girl was gone he was going to speak with her.

"Miss Tsukimaru...?" she whispered, sniffing.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"Thank you..." she hiccuped, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She smiled softly and rubbed her back, stepping onto the school's property.

"Oh my goodness! Reira! Ginko!" shouted one of the teachers. Suddenly students, teachers and parents rushed toward them and Ginko's mother plucked her from the savior's grasp.

"Oh baby! I was so scared for you!" she gushed, hugging her tightly. The warmth of her mother brought a new wave of tears and they walked away.

"Oh Reira, what happened?! Are you alright?!" asked a fellow teacher and she waved her hand dismissively, laughing lightly.

"I'm fine, just a little scratched up is all," she told them.

After awhile, she was able to persuade the other teachers that she was fine, and the crowd dispersed, children going home with their frantic mothers. She smiled gently at the children who walked with their moms, holding their hands tightly as the rain pelted down.

She wished...that some day..she could have her own child to love and cherish...

"Reira..."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of the voice. She knew that sound anywhere, even though years have passed and her memories have dulled, it was still clear as a bell. Her knees felt weak and she clenched her teeth together. Don't turn around, don't turn around, she told herself.

"Reira." It was firmer and louder.

Don't look, don't look! She was chanting the phrase over and over in her mind, shoulders stiffening.

A hand reached out and touched the base of her neck, trailing down her spine. Then she lost her will.

She screamed.

Just as Hidan was coming around the corner.

"Reira?!" he called out, sprinting to the girl. He held her to him securely, hiding her face in his shoulder as she whimpered. He looked down at her, bewildered as to what just happened, but then when he looked up, his previous partner stood before him.

"Kakuzu..." he growled, narrowing his violet eyes.

"Hidan," he responded, somewhat evenly.

"The fuck do you want?" demanded the immortal man, arms holding his wife to him securely. Kakuzu took a deep breath, he may as well be blunt, for the safety of his old partner's mental health.

"I want her back."

Silence.

"You....what?" asked Hidan, his voice darkening. He turned his green eyes away from the Jashin priest and focused them on the girl's back.

"Reira." She flinched at her own name and hid her face deeper into Hidan's shoulder. Don't look, don't look, you'll just cry, she told herself.

"Reira look at me."

"Stop talking to her, bastard!" shouted Hidan. "Do you even have any idea of how much you fucking hurt her?!" She took a deep breath, trying to block out the bad days when she was distraught over the sudden heartbreak. She gently pushed herself out of Hidan's grasp and turned to face the masked man.

His green eyes widened slightly, she was still the same girl. Though her hair was longer and her clothes were different, she was still the same one who stole his heart. She stared at him with her azure eyes, they weren't soft like they use to be. They were guarded, as if she was mentally preparing herself to be hurt again. He took a step forward, but he wouldn't hurt again--

Hidan saw his advance and placed himself between them, almost growling.

"Fuck. Off."

"No," was his response. Hidan flicked his wrist and his three bladed sycth appeared with a puff of smoke and he brought his arm back, ready to release an attack. Kakuzu reacted defensively as well, his threads spilling from the sleeves and openings in his cloak, coiling around him, ready to spring.

"Stop it," instructed Reira, placing herself between the two men. Her hands were up to seperate the two men and her left was closest to Kakuzu and it seemed at that moment, the sun decided to give a ghost of a light beam and his eyes first widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

The sunshined gleamed on her wedding band, highlighting its presence to the stitch man, taunting him. His fists clenched at his side and shook with the force. To describe it simply, it was as if he was a child and had trusted his friend to hold onto a toy of his, but when he came back the friend had gotten attached and didn't want to return the toy. Though that wasn't the complete situation, since he had given the friend the toy once he had broken it, but the friend fell in love with it anyway, fixing the tears and broken spots.

"You think she's some sort of toy don't you?" challenged Hidan, looking past Reira. "You think that she will just stay frozen and wait for your great return and just pick up where you left off?" He had to hold himself back from the initional flinch due to the words. As childish as it was, he had thought something along those lines. That Reira would be somewhere, waiting faithfully for his return and they would ignite that old flame, then they would have their happily ever after.

That piece of gold around her finger clearly stated to the world that she was Hidan's. _Hidan's _lover, the thought alone enraged him.

"Answer me, jackass!" yelled Hidan, standing close to Reira, waiting for her approval to kill him.

Yes...yes...after all these years...yes, she was his....she told him those words that left him spechless, though they were said at the wrong point in time_. "Kakuzu...I loved you..."_ She loved him. She. Loved. Him. Him, the man made of stitches and multiple hearts, the money whore of Akatsuki, him!

He looked at those deep blue eyes of hers and he could feel his heart flutter. Gods how he had missed her, wanted her, _needed _her. Those years he spent traveling were incredibly lonely. There was no way, now that he had found her, that she would fail to be by his side. He wouldn't allow it.

With a wave of thread, he captured her figure and disappeared in a puff of nin smoke.

Hidan launched forward a second too late, his hand grasping the air that had once been Reira's wide eyed form. "Reira!!!"

He fell to his knees, sycth still in hand, his own violet irises wide in shock. He lifted his head to the sky, closed his eyes and bellowed for his lover.

_**"REIRA!!!!!!"**_

---- --- - - ... . . . . . . . .

**REVIEW! and sorry for the super long wait! I still hope for your reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rain, Rain Don't Go Away**_

Eternal: I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT FOR A SINGLE UPDATE!! *bows repeatedly* I've been busy with life, friends, work, original stories (pm me if you want to hear) other naruto ideas and etc. etc.

So, Kakuzu decided to run off with our dear Reira, though it was completely against her will and knowledge. This should be interesting eh?

Warning: Kakuzu will probably be OOC for a bit, but as you know, it's my story and that's how it goes =P

**Chapter 4**

After for what felt like hours of traveling in the black sphere, Reira's loud protests turned into occasional whispers. Her fists were sore from beating on the thread wall and she could only sit inside the darkness, eyes partway closed. She would have to think of a plan after he stopped and maybe released her. Her heart tightened and she pushed her hand onto the wall, her nails holding onto the small edge the overlapping threads produced. Slowly, her eyelids lowered as she fell back on her own thoughts.

Why was Kakuzu showing up now? After all these nights of tears, why now when she was happy? Sure, she thought about him time to time, wondering where she went wrong but she always felt better when she decided to keep moving forward and Hidan...She smiled softly, her chest warming at the thought of him. Hidan had always been with her, even with her emotional crashes that sometimes randomly occured if she thought too much on the past. If he was any other person, he would probably be freaked out and would leave her alone, walking away. But he didn't.

She closed her eyes as she recalled his face, the way his eyebrows were usually furrowed and instead of some smirk, his mouth was usually open in some outburst. Her shoulders shook with a silent giggle. It was almost ridiculous how loud he was, made her wonder how his ninja career went in his early years.

She flinched as the traveling came to a stop. The threads had thinned out and placed her gently on the ground. The terrain was rough, rocky and uneven, where were they? wondered Reira as she stood up. This most definately was not Rain Country, maybe they were near Rock...

"Reira." Her chest felt as if someone had stuck a cold knife into her chest cavity and twisted it, but she turned to face him anyway.

He slowly pulled the very concealing face mask off and it hung around his neck as he simply stared at her. She covered her mouth as her blue eyes widened.

His green eyes were even duller and ringed with sleepless circles. The stitches were even more grotesque and he looked as if he hadn't a decent shower or night's sleep in days.

Out of everything and his shabby appearance, he just looked so broken. Like his final heart had been ripped out of his chest and there was no second chance for life.

He reminded her of herself after he left.

"Oh Kakuzu..." she whispered, her eyes glazing over. Her empathetic nature was bleeding through her supposed solid act as she took a step forward.

"Kakuzu...what happened...?" she asked as she ventured closer.

"I left you," he answered immediately. She took another step.

Her heart was pounding. "What do you mean?" she asked him softly. She was right in front of him, looking up at him with her true blue eyes. His frame shook as he clenched his fists, looking away. He gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm afraid to touch you. As if you won't be real and I'm just dreaming again." He looked back at her again, unable to keep his eyes off of her. She swallowed thickly as she dared to reach out and gently, so very gently, grasp his hand.

"Kakuzu..."

His green eyes widened as he looked down at their hands. His large dark one compared to hers that was smaller, pale skinned. Her light brown hair fell in front of her shoulder and he could even smell the scent of shampoo that she had last used. Unconsciously, the other hand reached out and became lost in its mass behind her head, drawing her closer to him. She breathed his name, hoping that he wouldn't move closer but he did. Pausing for only a delerious moment, lost in his thoughts of her, his mouth crashed into hers. She gasped and he used that as an incentive to press further. Threads slipped through his stitches, weaving around her arms, then ankles, even slipping into her hair, raking over her skin.

She felt suffocated and a sharp image of Hidan came to mind. _"Y'know I love you right?" he asked, looking away, hands in his pockets. She could've sworn that he was blushing. She smiled, her own face warm. "Yes, and I love you," she answered. She still blushed when she said the phrase, it felt so goofy but yet it was right. He faced her, taking her hands in his. She swung them side to side slightly, to make the situation lighter. This was one of the times that he was being honestly trying to be romantic. He brought his face closer to hers, their breaths mixing. _

_"I never, ever, want you to forget that." Their noses were touching now. "That I love you, Reira Tsukimaru." Then he kissed her until she was breathless._

She slammed her hands into his chest, pushing herself away.

"No!" He looked down at her, taking deep breaths of air, still high off the kiss.

"What?' he asked, almost gruffly. Reality came rushing back to her as she tried to pull back further.

"No! I can't do this, Kakuzu!" she tried to explain. "I'm married to Hidan!"

There. She said it.

He could only stare at her. For a moment, he looked too stunned to do anything, but then, his face got darker. Looking down at the horrible piece of gold wrapped around her finger, he offered suggestions.

"Just throw the ring away, or we could melt it down and sell it." She gasped at him, horrified.

"I could never do that to him--!"

"He wouldn't know!" he snapped back. Her heart thudded with fear. Something was wrong with Kakuzu, something wasn't right.

"But I would know and that's just as bad!" she argued.

"No!" He was getting mad now. Something mental must have snapped, thought Reira. "Now you're back and I won't have you running back to him!"

"I'm back?!" she asked, fighting spirit rising. "Kakuzu, it was you that sent me away! You're the one who wanted to leave and save yourself the trouble of a relationship! Trust me, I remember!" She pulled her hand from his, though still bound by the thread. "And you're the one that kidnapped me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground, with him ontop of her.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." he growled every word. He physically overpowered her, she noted fearfully, he could rape her if he wanted to.

Rape? Was that the image he was sending now? She looked at his hard green eyes, calloused to real emotion. Now that she was back, it's like the addict was given back his drug and he didn't care about anything else.

Kakuzu was breathing hard while he stradled his girl. His. No one else's, only his. Her blue eyes were as viberant as ever, her smooth pale skin, her lucious curves were still as apparent as ever. He craved her, wanted her. He wanted to make her physically his right then, at that very moment. He wanted her to forget every memory of that bastard Hidan. His grip on her tightened at the thought of the Jashinist.

"Kakuzu...you're hurting me..." His stupid white hair, that stupid smirk, thinking he's so cool because he had a foul mouth--

"KAKUZU!" she yelled, tears falling. He snapped out of his daze and realized that his grip had gotten ridiculously tight on her arms. "Let go of me!" He obeyed and leaned back, allowing her to sit up.

"He's changed you..." he mumbled. His Reira would never scream at him, challenge him, refuse him. His Reira would wait for him only and would never go to his previous partner. His Reira loved him.

"What're you talking about?' she asked. She still couldn't pull away, the threads were like chains.

"That bastard"--Hidan--"changed you. You're not the same." She simply stared at him like he was crazy.

"Kakuzu, you're the one who's changed. You're nothing like you used to be," she told him softly. How else could you tell a guy they've lost their marbles? "I'm sure you just need to get a good night's sleep, a hot meal, and maybe a shower then you'll feel better--"

"No." He interrupted, shaking his head. He locked eyes with her. "I need you."

Slowly, she shook her head. "No, you don't. I need to get home, and you need to be on your way too."

Again. "I need you."

"No. Kakuzu, you don't need me," she tried to convince him. "Want is different from need, and you don't need me." He grabbed her brought her face to face with him, her body wedged between his legs, her hand on his thighs due to the sudden pulling.

"I want, and I need, you." His mouth found hers again and she struggled against him, but she had no advantage. When he pulled back to take a breath, he saw that she was crying. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest firmly.

"It's alright, we're together again, so we'll be alright," he tried to soothe her and she could see a glimpse of the old Kakuzu. The one that worried over her and would gruffly tell her, that everything would be okay.

She knew it wouldn't be alright. Oh Jashin, it wouldn't be okay.

... .... .... Back in Rain Village... ... .. ... ...

Hidan dragged his feet into the empty house, the lights weren't even on and his spirit lowered even further.

Reira...

He glanced over at the stove. It hadn't been turned on, so no leftover scents of dinner hung in the air. He dropped his hat on the counter and left his sandels at the door. She wasn't standing there with him, commenting about the school day or the children. She wasn't reaching up to fix his mussed hair, asking how his day went.

Damn that Kakuzu. Fucking damn him to every hell imaginable. Appearing and taking her like she was his possession he had on hold.

His feet propelled him toward the bedroom, ready for sleep since he spent the rest of the day raking through Rain Country in search of her. He already broke Rain borders, of all the fucking luck. He ran his hands over his face as he sat down on the bed's edge, causing it to dip.

_"Hey, what's wrong?" _He could picture her saying that while sliding over the blanket in order to sit next to him_. "Is it your boss?"_

_No, it's the fact that my fucking partner kidnapped you and I don't have a freakin' clue as to where to start looking_, he thought bitterly. He crawled under the covers, turning on his side like he always did, facing the empty half of the bed where she always slept. His violet eyes softened, thinking of her in her pants and baggy shirt, maybe reading a book or looking at him, lost in thought.

_"Hey, Hidan..." she trailed off, looking away. "What do you think of kids...?" He looked over at her, to see her fiddling with a lock of hair, elbows propping her up. Her cheeks were pink._

_"Kids?" he thought for a moment. "I dunno, you're with them all the time. What about them? Apart from the fact that they're loud and obnoxious as hell, seriously."_

_"Oh, okay.." she returned to braiding her hair, eyes looking down. A heartbeat later, he realized._

_"Shit, you mean having kids don't you?" She lowered her head, face flaming._

_"Kinda, yeah...." she mumbled._

_"Well, if you want--"_

_"I-I-I was just wondering if it would work, since y'know, we're both immortal and whatnot." He had to think on that one._

_"Well...if Jashin wills it, then it'll happen..." he stopped to think further. "Actually, I think it'd be okay. I mean, our bodies still function, we bleed and bruise like everyone else." He gave a laugh. "It's not like we're fucking vampires or the living dead, seriously." She joined him in laughing, allowing him to pull her closer._

_"Do you want to try?" She nodded._

He slapped himself, stop being stupid! There'll be time to reminsince when you get Reira back! he told himself. With that thought in mind he huffed and rolled over in the bed, closing his eyes, determined to sleep. As a few moment passed, he cracked a violet eye to peek at the empty side of the bed. He hated to go to sleep without her with him.

"You're fucking dead Kakuzu..." he mumbled, before falling into slumber. In that slumber, Reira opened hers arms to him, calling his name with a smile. He gave a laugh of relief and ran toward her, ready to pull her into a kiss and say how worried he had been, the sadistic Jashinst. She pulled her arms back and clasped her hands together at her chest, eyes fearful. He stopped, and then looked behind him, to see a gaint Kakuzu towering overhead, threads issuing like snakes from his stitches. He reached past the priest and grabbed his beloved, much like a King Kong scene. Then in a swirl of black, they were gone but he could hear her crying his name.

His eyes snapped open and he covered his face with his hands before rolling over to look at his clock. Hardly an hour had passed since he fell asleep. He flopped onto his back, arms spread wide.

Fuck.

**R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again, I'm so sorry for the semester wait! D= I still hope for your reviews and inputs (what you would like to happen etc. etc.)**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rain Rain, Don't Go Away**_

Eternal: by the way, for my contest, you can submit more than one entry, just so you know =] And I think...I may extend it to any fandom for any of my stories...hmmm I might do that....

**Chapter 5**

She struggled to move in her sleep, the threads were constantly on her ankles or wrists. He wouldn't let go of her. Never let her out of his sight. He was a heavy shadow that over crowded her and was always in her personal bubble. She rolled onto her side, in order for her back to face him.

They were currently in a cheap hotel in Rock village, this was their third night and she honestly hadn't gotten that much sleep in that time frame. How could she with this man beside her? He wasn't acting like she was used to. She was clothed in a cheap night gown that the hotel supplied in their dinky gift store. It was too revealing in her opinion and it was itchy. So were the sheets, it's as if the owners had never even heard of fabric softener. Her bladder began to nag at her and she used that as an excuse to slowly make her way out of the bed.

He grabbed her wrist. Too tight. "Where're you goin'?" She relaxed slightly when she saw that he was still sleep drunk.

"Just to the bathroom," she told him softly. His grip fell away, even the thread. Her heart jumped at the release. She calmed herself and her feet led her to the bathroom. She had to follow out her words or else she wouldn't possibly get another chance if she broke his trust now.

After relieving herself, she pulled her clothes off of the shower rod. Her blue skirt that fell a little past her knees with an angled cut in the front and back, and her white blouse. It was quite a cute spring look, but she really wished for some of her travel, shinobi clothes. When she turned, she saw her reflexion looking back at her. Quickly splashing some cold water on her face to wake herself up some more, she frowned when she saw her hair. The hotel shampoo and conditioner was doing her hair no favors. It was frizzing at the hair line and it was drying in odd layers. In short, it looked bad. With a sigh, she gave in and pulled it into a loose braid, her front layers already escaping. She should really get it cut.

The door squeeked when she opened it in order to step back into the main room, but Kakuzu didn't stir, finally giving in to his body's need for rest. She looked to the clock and it read seven thirty, that was a fair time. So, finding a hotel notepad, she scribbled out the word 'Breakfast', and left it at that, steathily sneaking out of the room.

Finally finding a roughly unbruised apple from the fruit basket, she took a seat at a little coffe table, taking a small bite and looking around the area. It was early morning and only a few people were up and about: employees and old people. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious scene, it always happened. She flinched when she heard people outside, giving loud sales pitches in order to attract customers. Taking one last look around her, to make sure Kakuzu wasn't up, she tiptoed outside, wondering what the deal was all about.

"Step right up! Step right up! See the strongest man lift twenty times his own weight! Step right up! Step right up!"

"Care to have your fortune read? Our mystic can read any palm! Only 20 yen!"

"Free goldfish with the purchase of five dango sets! Free fish!"

It was a fair of sorts, right on the main street beside the hotel. She gasped and looked around wide eyed and curious. She couldn't remember when she went to a fair or carnival last.

"Fireworks! The best fireworks in all of Iwagakure! Master Dei sells them all, so come right up!"

Somehow, she ended up turning her head in the direction of the fireworks sales pitch and saw a blonde hair man juggling armfuls of clay objects.

Clay. Fireworks.

Her feet pulled her that way, standing behind the clusters of children who had gathered to watch. The man gave a laugh, throwing the items into the air, setting off a chain of small explosives, causing the kids to gasp in awe.

There was no way.

"Remember kids: Art doesn't last forever, yeah."

Blonde hair. Exploding art pieces. The tagging of the sentances.

It couldn't be.

After the parents had reappeared and pulled them away, whining, she took a breath and walked up to the makeshift stage.

"Um...excuse me..."

"Sempai--I mean, Sensei, a customer!" whispered the dark haired boy who was previously shouting sales calls. The blonde whipped around and walked right up to her.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" he asked, grinning a salesman's smile.

"Well, I-I was wondering if I could look at your art...?" Best to start off a conversation, go for the kill question after a bit of loosening him up.

"You sure can, yeah!" He whipped out a small shelf of display items and began to rant about each individual piece. She looked up at him, for he was kneeling on the stage and she was standing on the ground, and saw that he eyes were blue, the noticeable eye was anyway. Since the other was concealed by a wall of blonde hair. As he explained his work, her suspicions seemed to become clearer and clearer.

"Um...what did you say your name was?" she asked him gently, tilting her head to the side. He paused in mid rant and looked at her and she was sure to lock eyes with him, a small smirk pulling at her lips. She could see her friend through the slightly different hair and light five o'clock shadow.

"I go by Dei, and how about you miss, un?" he asked in return, keeping his calm. He goes by, thus it's not his real name.

"Reira Tsukimaru," she answered, waiting for his reaction. He completely froze and the clay figurines shook a little.

He stared. And stared. And stared. Then finally....

"Damn, un." She giggled and he jumped off the stage, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I don't know what to say, yeah."

"Hi, usually works," she laughed. Immediately they started to chat, saying how they've been and she quickly filled him on the problem with Kakuzu. His blonde eyebrows furrowed at the situation. He snapped his fingers, interrupting her sentance.

"Our travel wagon leaves tomorrow morning, un," he said. She raised an eyebrow. He huffed, waving his hands about to help convey the idea. "Sooooo, you hitch a ride with us before daybreak and we can be out of Rock Country before lunch. This places gives the me creeps anyway, un." Her heart rose in hope and she couldn't stop the look of great appreciation from crossing her face.

"Really? You'd get me out of here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to be macho. "Hey, I've got your back Reira. But if you're late, we can't stop for you, the caravan has to keep moving at all costs, un."

"Reira." His lone voice stood out in the crowd and she tensed as the chills ran up her back. Instead of butterflies in her stomach like lovers were suppose to stir, he stirred fear. She missed the old Kakuzu, who was grumpy but still nice in his own way.

"Remember, before daybreak." She nodded then turned to face the stitch man, who didn't look all that happy to be perfectly honest. Roughly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hotel, all the way up to their floor and into their room.

"You said you were going to breakfast," he growled, pushing her onto the bed.

"I d-did, then I saw the fair and I--" He was ontop of her, straddling her again, while pinning her arms above her head with his thread. His touch was harsh and she could feel more bruises coming over her pale skin.

"I did not say that you could leave," he told her, eyes narrowing. She huffed, struggling to free herself from the thread.

"You're not in control of me," she argued. He pressed her harder into the lumpy bed, and she winced.

"You. Are. Mine." His mouth found hers and as she squirmed and wiggled, his hand started to trail up her thigh, beneath her skirt. She flailed enough for her knee to catch him in the gut and make him pull back, freeing her mouth of his.

"No. I'm. Not!" she answered, copying his tone. His hand rose and she closed her eyes as he struck her cheek. Opening her blue eyes to glare, she managed to wretch her hands free and jump a distance from the bed. Tears pooled her eyes due to the stinging force of the hit as he pushed her against the wall, moving faster than she had anticipated.

"Kakuzu!" she cried. He stilled, very close to her. "What happened to you?! You would never act this way to me, or hurt Hidan like you did back in Rain!" He didn't say anything and she couldn't help but sniff. Something flickered in his eyes. She screwed her eyes closed and pushed herself forward, colliding roughly with his body and she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"I can't love you the way I did before..." His form tightened, but she paid it no mind. "I'm in love and loyal to Hidan but Kakuzu..." She paused to look up at him, tears streaming. "I still love you, not in the same way, but it kills me to see you like this! I love you and care for you! I hate when things unfortunate happen to you and it's not fair!" She was shaking and sobbing now. "I don't want to run back to Rain, leaving you behind and I won't! I'll let Deidara leave tomoorow without me!" His features were softening but he wasn't fully back yet.

"Dammit, Kakuzu! I'd give up my immortality for you to be back the way you were!!"

It was quiet with the exception of her heavy breathing and sobs. His stitch hands left the wall and instead curved around her waist and the other brushed away some of the fallen tears. She looked up and could see that his expression was still clouded. He wasn't back. Resting her forehead against his chest, she took a shuddering breath.

She would do it.

She would ask Jashin to take away her immortality, in exchange for the correction of Kakuzu's mind...

**R E V I E W!!!!!! let me remind you that this will not be as long as Here K3, just so you know =]**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rain Rain Don't Go Away**_

Eternal: Sorry, this is going to be a short chapter and some sort of a conclusion because I'll be wrapping it up soon. Maybe the next chapter...

Until then, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

After her little rant, Kakuzu left her alone in the room for the remainder of the day. So, during that time, she set up Jashin's symbol in the center of the motel room. After everything was in place, she locked the door (the maid had already been through, doing a poor job) and drew the curtains closed. Taking a deep breath, she knelt on the symbol, already feeling the connection with her god growing stronger.

She started with the prayers. Deliberate and meaniful, she waited until she completed every possible thing she could remember before she asked for the huge favor. She had fallen into the foggy stage, where she knew her god would make his presence known.

"Jashin-sama...m'lord, you have been amazingly patient and lenient with me..." She stopped, unsure of how to continue.

_Ask me, child. If you don't, it will only eat you from the inside out._

She bit down on her bottom lip, scared to ask.

"My immortality..."

_You mean the stitch man._ She flinched at his correction.

"Yes..."

_I have been watching. Never before have I seen my priest so distraught--_

"Hidan! Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?!" Quickly, she covered her mouth, realizing that she had rudely interrupted her god. "Please forgive my outburst, m'lord."

_I understand your worry. Your bond with him is powerful, as is the bond with the stitch man._

"Yes," she agreed. "That's why I wanted to discuss my immortality."

_You wish for an exchange? Your immortality for the sanity of the stitch man?_

"Yes, lord."

_You would be willing to give up enternity with my highest priest, in order to save the mind of your stich friend? Seems like a high price for a small toy, child._

"I don't know what else to offer, m'lord," she confessed, lowering her head. "I want to stay with Hidan but I can't just watch Kakuzu like this. It isn't him--it isn't right!" She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

_Don't cry, child, I hear your words._

Silence hung in the air for so long, she was sure her connection had faultered.

_I have informed my priest of your safety and impending return._

"Thank you, lord," she said gratefully.

_As for your stitch friend, his mind should be clearing up shortly._

"Thank you, so, so much!" she said, quickly becoming giddy with happiness.

_As for you..._She immediately sobered. What was her end of the bargain?

_I do not revoke my gifts, but I am able to alter them. Your pain tolerance will not be nearly as high as my priest's. If your body is sliced into pieces, that would be the end for you. The loss of blood will be more painful as will your wounds._

"Yes, m'lord."

_You will not have to praise me as my priest does, your job will be completely your own._ She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_You will praise me as the mother of the first child of Jashin._

"I--what?" she stuttered.

_In your womb, is the child of two immortal Jashinists. The child will grow as if it were mortal, changing with age. When they decide to fully follow my ways, they will recieve my gifts._

"So--I--wait--I'm--pregnant?" she stuttered, stunned.

_Yse, child, you are. Have you not asked my priest if it were possible? _ She blushed at the memory.

"Thank you, Jashin-sama. Thank you so much," she said, touching her forehead to the floor in gratitude.

"Reira?!" There was a fist pounding on the door and she snapped out of the fog, her god's voice fading. She jumped to her feet, fumbling with the lock, her hands shaking.

"J-just a minute..." Within seconds, she finally managed to open the door, where Kakuzu was standing, out of breath and his expression was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him.

"Kakuzu...?" she spoke softly, just in case he would strike...

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, while she kept her hands clenched together in prayer, hoping that he was all right. He turned toward her and then went to his knees.

"Please forgive me." His voice was even, with it's hint of gruffness which was a sign of normalcy. "I was foolish, stupid, ridiculous in my actions and--" She didn't wait for any more words before she flew at him, arms around his neck, crying out of joy.

"Oh Kakuzu...!" she cried, grinning despite her tears. He remained still as she embraced him, fists clenched. He would not allow himself to enjoy this moment, he did not deserve her words or touches.

"A-are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked, kneeling in front of him in order to look him in the eye. She put her hand to his forehead. "Feverish or-or anything?"

"I feel only guilty," he told her. He raised his hand and fingered the bruise that had formed on her face when he last hit her. "It's like some crazy hallucination. It doesn't feel real, but there are...obvious clues." She grasped his hand and moved it away from the injury.

"It doesn't even hurt," she told him She gave a grin. "I'm just so happy you're back to the way you were! Now we can go back to Rain and set things right!"

His expression turned stoney. "It won't be that simple for Hidan. He'll be aiming to kill me." She stopped smiling. She was worried by that. How would Hidan react to Kakuzu returning with her?

She took a breath. "Let's go anyway. Jashin-sama told me that he explained everything to Hidan, but yes, he'll probably hit you around a good bit." He smirked beneath his mask and she heard him snort.

"Thickheaded as ever, that Hidan." She laughed as well, before getting up and grabbing his bag and handing it to him.

"Well, let's go then. Better to face him now than later," she advised. He nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the hotel by the hand, being sure to wave to Deidara at the fair as they passed.

----- back in Rain

Hidan paced back in forth at the border of Rain country, ridiculously impatient. He ran his hand through his pushed back hair, having cut off the small ponytail that had grown the years in Rain, during his impatience. He repeatedly looked at the horizon, waiting for their figures to appear. For Reira to appear. He didn't give a rat's ass about Kakuzu, all that mattered was Reira. Was she all right? Did Kakuzu hurt her? Did she hurt herself with her own uncoordination? Were they ambushed or attacked? Hidan huffed and sat on a nearby rock, scyth at his feet. He did not like being the one who worried. He was so used to being the one that caused the worry, that being on the other end was unnerving.

The wind blew loudly, and his eyebrows furrowed in grumpiness as some free hair blew out of place and into his eyes. He swatted it away and resumed staring at the ground, not hearing the footsteps in the distance.

"Hidan..." sang the wind. He used the scyth to draw Jashin's symbol into the rock, tired of waiting. Where the fuck were they?!

"Hidan...!" This time he heard it, head snapping up to see two figures approaching him. The smaller one brought her arm up to wave noticeably, calling his name again. He dropped his scyth and ran forward, as did she.

It was like one of those stupid fluffy movies that everybody hates. The boy and girl run toward each other, meeting in the center in the field of flowers, proclaiming their love. Though the running concept was the same, it played out a bit differently.

When they finally met each other Hidan's arms pulled her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair, taking in everything. How she smelled, how she felt, how badly he needed her. She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes in order to kiss him on the mouth, which he fully accepted. When they parted for air she whispered,

"I love you..." As if he'd forget that! To express his feelings, he pulled her into another deep kiss, stealing her breath away. He rested his forhead against hers and she kept whispering to him.

"I-I couldn't stop thinking about you....I was worried that maybe you had gotten hurt, or l-lost your job or something...!" He kissed her again, to stop her worried rambling.

Kakuzu cleared his throat and Hidan looked over the top of Reira's head, holding her to him. His violet eyes hardened as he gazed at his partner in crime. Green eyes stared back, waiting for him to make the first move. Which he did.

One swift punch sent Kakuzu to the ground, mouth bleeding. He recovered quickly, prepared for another attack, but it never came. Hidan turned heel and returned to Reira's side, fist shaking. He obviously wanted to hit him again, until his face was bashed in. But he didn't.

"I don't care what the fuck you do, but if you even come fucking close to Reira--" He looked over his shoulder, to glare with ice hard eyes. "Jashin won't even stop me from killing you, seriously."

He gave a gruff laugh. "That's rather kind, what happened to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around Reira waist and started to walk away. "Must've gotten soft, seriously."

**Sorry that this is so short!! I just wanted to get it out there. This might be the last chapter, so the next will probably be an epilogue. Unless you have ideas that you think will work, be sure to send them in before the next installment!!**

**R E V I E W!!!! I always want to hear your thoughts =] **


End file.
